Screaming Death
Dragon |move = Mortar Barrage, Sonic Scream |ailments = Fireblight Stun |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A rare mutation of the Whispering Death, this titanic elder dragon destroys entire islands when it rages. In contrast to its snake wyvern brethren, its screams are extremely loud and disorient other monsters. Extremely dangerous, so kill on sight! |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Screaming Death is a rare genetic mutation of the more common Whispering Death. Because these Elder Dragons are so destructive, entire islands can sink whenever it burrows. A Screaming Death was behind the mass dragon migration that makes up the central plot of "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". English: Screaming Death Japanese: ?? Latin: Mortem sursurrus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A rare mutation of the Whispering Death, this titanic elder dragon destroys entire islands when it rages. In contrast to its snake wyvern brethren, its screams are extremely loud and disorient other monsters. Extremely dangerous, so kill on sight! Introductory Cutscene Location: Sacred Land Area 1 Synopsis: A tremor rocks the Sacred Land, causing the hunter to stumble and almost fall into a nearby lava crater. With an explosion of fire, the Screaming Death burrows out of the volcanic rock and comes to a stop while it's still halfway underground, glaring down at the hunter with its evil red eyes. Suddenly, it opens its mouth and screams before lunging at the hunter, pulling the rest of its body out of the ground as it does so. It misses and buries its head in the ground by mistake, then burrows under again. Another tremor causes the ground to shake, and lava comes up through cracks in the rock. From right underneath the hunter, the Screaming Death re-emerges in slow motion, then pulls itself entirely above ground and hovers there. The hunt has begun. Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragons Weakness: Dragon Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Earthblight, Stun Habitat: Sacred Land, Radiation Field, Berk Woods Behavior: *Cannot lose stamina *Cannot be captured *Drops an item when interrupted in the middle of a burrowing attack *Eyes glow bright red and flames huff from behind its frill when enraged *Can be repelled in certain quests Physiology and Behavior The Screaming Death is a deadly and extremely rare genetic mutation of the Whispering Death. The mutation is so severe that it was at first classified as a totally different species, until an egg laid by a captive Whispering Death hatched into a Screaming Death. The Screaming Death is an Elder Dragon, not a Snake Wyvern like its smaller cousins, and reaches the size of an Alatreon. The Screaming Death is a terrible scourge that destroys entire islands in its search for territory. They only appear once every hundred years. Their abilities are completely different from their smaller cousins, being able to spit concussive fire blasts in a rapid-fire pattern as well as being able to produce sonic screams. It can also burrow underground and launch spines from any part of its body. A Screaming Death was responsible for the mass migration of several new monster species from unknown lands up north down to the regions of the known world (including that of the Whispering Death itself). It followed soon after, looking for more territory to claim. Because of this, it is believed that it acts like a Warlaros, only on a much larger scale. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The Screaming Death cannot be infected by the Frenzy (perhaps as a result of its mutation). The existence of an Apex Screaming Death has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Screaming Death can be carved five times, have its tail broken, have its head and chest each broken twice, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Death's Toughshard: A tough white scale from the Screaming Death. Its white hue is caused by a genetic mutation. *'Death's Backbone': A piece of shell found on the Screaming Death's back. It bristles with spines. *'Death's Longfang': The terribly long fang of a Screaming Death, used to tear islands to shreds. *'Death's Bloodthorn': These thorns, stained bright red, are only seen every hundred years. When they are seen, death comes to mind. *'Death's Flarefrill': This frill protects the Screaming Death by shooting excess fire when it spits its mortar blasts. *'Screaming Thorntail': There is nary an inch of this tail not covered in deadly spines. *'Mutant Fire Sac': A fire sac that underwent a mutation sometime at birth. It releases fire in short, deadly bursts. *'Screaming Evil Eye': This eye's deadly glare freezes even the toughest of spirits. Some even say it can draw the soul from the body. *'Radiation Scale': This scale emits a kind of radioactive energy. Perhaps the same energy that caused the Death's mutation? *'Death-Head Mantle': A terrible dark scale found within the bowels of the Screaming Death. Some say it causes mutations of its own. A': *'Death's Roughsplint: A scale so hard that brushing up against it draws blood. You can look, but not touch! *'Death's Vertebra': The very backbone of a Screaming Death, unimaginably vast vertebrae all lined up in a row. *'Death's Arrowfang': These teeth, sharp and long as spears, line the Screaming Death's jaws. A heart-stoppingly chilly sight for all to behold! *'Death's Heartpike': Stained blood-red with the blood of a thousand victims, these spines are still ready to claim a few more. *'Death's Flagrantfrill': A frill that huffs flames. It lets loose excess firepower to protect the Death's brain from overheating. *'Screaming Bristletail': This tail is wicked flexible and used as a spine-studded whip. Deadlier than any other tail out there. *'Altered Fire Sac': Due to radiation experienced while in the egg, this fire sac is twisted and severely mutated, but definitely not ineffective. *'Tortured Evil Eye': The gaze of a Screaming Death is said to be painful for both the Death and the one who dares look it in the eye. *'Uranium Scale': The energy radiating from this scale is potentially deadly. Shed from a mutated Whispering Death. *'Death's BurstRuby': A dark red gem from within the Screaming Death. Radiates both light and deadly nuclear energy that twists all who touch it. Attacks Normal Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. May follow up with an Upward Spiral. Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Flicks its tail twice in front of it. Tail Curl: Quickly rises into the air while snapping its tail up from underneath it, then twists its tail in a spiraling motion that stretches out in front of it before settling back down. Upward Spiral: It will rear up before slamming its head into the ground, and then suddenly shoots upwards to hit the target. Will often do one at the end of a Slithering Circles. Burrow Attack: Burrows through the earth by slamming its head into the ground and slithering out of sight. It will stay under for a few seconds before suddenly jumping partially out of the ground, then burrowing again. It may do two or three of these, unlike Garara Ajara, before rising up above ground again. Burrowing Lunge: See "Burrow Attack". Instead of suddenly jumping out of the ground and diving back in, it will charge toward the hunter while making a trail of upturned earth snake across the ground. When it reaches its target, it will lunge upwards and then settle back down. Dirt Spit: After a emerging from the earth, it may rear its head back and dislodge a lump of dirt from its mouth. (Stun, Earthblight) Mortar Barrage: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground while flames huff from its frill, then releases a rapid series of fireballs that fly out from its jaws while retreating backwards. When enraged, it can swing its head around from right to left while spitting. (Fireblight) Sonic Shriek: See "Fireball Barrage". Instead of huffing flames from its frill before attacking, it will inhale a visible rush of wind before expelling a terrible shriek in front of it, similar to Akantor's Wind Tunnel. (Stun) Spine Shot: Hisses and abruptly raises its tail without warning, then snaps it forward, sending several needles flying in a wide arc in front of it. Grinding Knockdown: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter, seize the hunter in its mouth, and begin to chew with its massive jaws. This does continuous damage and can be escaped from using a Dung Bomb. (Pin) The Ouroboros: It will rise slowly into the air until it is unable to be seen with a normal camera angle. Then it will slam forcefully down into the ground, grab its tail in its mouth, and slither in a series of insanely fast circles. Spines will fly off all around it in a 360 degree arc before it settles back down. The initial slam-down causes a quake. A-Rank Only The Ouroboros: The quake will now encompass the entire area. Tail Curl: Spines will now fly off of its tail as it twirls it. Mortar Barrage: It will now sweep this attack from left to right when not enraged, and do it twice when enraged. (Fireblight) Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Earth +20 *Sky -5 *Dragon -20 Skills: Deep Digger, Fire Attack +1, Thorny Barbs, Defense Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water (0) *Thunder +15 *Ice +15 *Earth +30 *Sky +5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Thorny Barbs, Fire Attack +2, Deep Excavator, Item Use Down Weapons Dual Blades Screaming Plunderers --> Menacing Screech --> Screech of Death Hammer Island Rototiller --> Seismic Rotodriller --> Rumble of Death Hunting Horn Nonexistent Quiet --> Deafening Song --> Cacophony of Death Insect Glaive Planet-Borer --> Mountainborer's Drone --> Drone of Death Notes *The Screaming Death shares the same Latin name as the Whispering Death because they are technically the same species. *The plotline behind "Monster Hunter Destiny: Monsters of Berk" revolves around new species of monsters fleeing in the wake of the Screaming Death's destruction, thus migrating to the Monster Hunter world. *Like the Whispering Death, it cannot be captured. *When it moves through the air, its tail makes an odd spiraling motion behind it. *The Screaming Death's armor introduces three new skills, which are... **Thorny Barbs, which deals miniscule amounts of damage to a monster whenever it comes in contact with the hunter. **Deep Digger, which extends the period in which a digging monster is vulnerable to Sonic Bombs. **Deep Excavator, which makes a digging monster always vulnerable to Sonic Bombs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255